Emoticons
Emoticons, or smilies, are arrangements of keyboard characters meant to resemble a face. But you probably already knew that. Emoticons in the context of Blahsadfeguie are slightly unconventional at best, as he tends to be very picky about which ones to use. The L-face interpretation of what the L-face might look like on an actual face. Not Pacman.]] Written as :L, the L-face is the symbol Blah uses when he wishes to express happiness or goofiness, often in response to one of his own jokes. He chose this face in an attempt to appear more original on the web, rather than using more cliché smilies such as the dreaded :), and he swears that he had never seen anyone use it before he adopted it as his own. Since then, he has seen it used, albeit sparsely, by completely random people, nullifying his entire quest for individuality. Blah secretly believes that he inadvertently started the trend of using the L-face through a convoluted chain of people seeing it, deciding they like it, and using it for themselves. However, this belief may be unfounded as it seems to be more frequently used by others as a disappointed or deadpan expression, viewing the L as a sharp frown. Variations * ;L - A winking L-face, used to accentuate something suggestive or a self-inflation of Blah's ego. * 8L - An L-face with wide eyes, usually used alongside a particularly cheesy joke, pun, or situation. * BL - An L-face wearing sunglasses. Often used to indicate pride for a self-proclaimed especially clever joke. * :'L '- A crying L-face, this is often a sign of acknowledgement for a joke made at Blah's own expense. The Blahshrug The Blahshrug™, written as ''vo¬ov, expresses an innocent or playful shrug at the expense of somebody else or in response to a question Blah doesn't know the answer to and doesn't really care. The ¬ character is the mouth, used for its similarity to the L in the L-face emoticon. The o's represent eyes, and the v's are meant to suggest a shrug of the arms. The latter have occasionally been mistaken as some kind of fox ears. Although The Blahshrug is the main landscape emoticon, the arms are often omitted to allow a wider range of expressions in this style. Variations on the landscape-oriented emoticon Any number of the following may apply: * One of the eyes may be replaced by a tilde (~) to suggest a wink * One or both of the eyes may be replaced by a period to suggest a particularly sheepish spin on the expression * The mouth may be replaced by a tilde to suggest concern or confusion * The mouth may be replaced by a v to suggest a more genuine smile * A b and/or d may appear on either side to indicate one or more thumbs up Other emoticons used by Blah * ''':P - Used in place of the L-face when Blah has already used the aforementioned emote recently. * :D '- Used to express an overwhelming amount of joy. * ':O '- Used to express shock or interest, often exaggerated or sarcastic. * ':> '''- Used to express contentedness that doesn't quite reach the level of the L-face. * ;-)' - (Rare) Used to indicate irony, especially an ironic suggestive moment. Emoticons that Blah wouldn't be caught dead using Some emoticons Blah avoids like the plague, and dislikes when he sees them used elsewhere. They may rarely be used in an ironic or mocking fashion, however. (So we guess a more accurate title for this section would be "Emoticons that Blah wouldn't be caught dead using unless it is ironic or meant to make a point or something" but that's kind of a mouthful and would likely ruin the formatting of the table of contents.) * ':) (or any variation thereof)' - Eugh, a boring generic smily. This is almost universally used and Blah is sick of seeing it. * ':3''' - Blah really hates cats, and the last thing he wants to do is self-identify as a furry. * :} - This used to be Blah's signature face, meant to circumvent the plainness of the vanilla :) smily, but he has since come up with something a tiny bit more original. He now views this variation as a similarly naive attempt at being different. * Any copy-paste emoticon using special characters meant to resemble some sort of meme or anime face - Self-explanatory.